


【卡带】火影大人啊，成个家吧

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &六代目火影X战后存活土&超级ooc ，人设崩逻辑死，不喜请绕开&作者有病，堍重度中毒者&想日堍堍的请上车





	【卡带】火影大人啊，成个家吧

【卡带】火影大人啊，成个家吧

 

&六代目火影X战后存活土

&超级ooc ，人设崩逻辑死，不喜请绕开

&作者有病，堍重度中毒者

&想日堍堍的请上车

 

双腿都感觉要合不上了，卡卡西还在不停的掰着他的大腿往更里面冲刺。

带土做了一整天的苦工，回到家还要被六代目火影大人压在身下干，身体早就疲惫不堪。他现在能做的事情只能是被迫着接受卡卡西带给他的这些情欲扭着腰回应着。身体里感觉到卡卡西的那个又硬又烫，不停的戳着他的里面，都要觉得把他穿透了。

模糊的双眼看不清卡卡西的表情，但听见他的粗喘应该是挺爽的吧，反正带土总能感觉到奇怪的舒服。

他明明是个男人啊。

卡卡西也是男人，而且还是个很帅的男人。

带土不知为何现在他俩会成为这样，集样貌能力和权利于一身的六代目火影，和他一个四战犯阶下囚夜夜合欢，怎么都觉得奇怪吧。果然是因为和平年代温饱思淫欲吗？

想想也是，卡卡西再怎么说也是个三十好几的正常男人，单看那书柜满满的色情小说也知道他平时有多欲求不满。他们第一次做纯属失误，之后就上瘾了吧。

带土怕的不是卡卡西上瘾，他是怕自己。在重新遇到卡卡西之前，他都不知道一个男人被这样做还会这么舒服。如果这幅身体戒不掉快感要一直缠着卡卡西的话，还真不如碎成渣渣。

“唔嗯……卡卡西你……”

身体里硬挺的性器擦过带土的敏感点，逼得他眨出更多眼泪。

“你走神了，带土。”卡卡西俯下身，轻轻的舔去带土脸颊上的泪水，眼光闪动的看着他。

带土被卡卡西看的不好意思，撇过头舒缓了一口气，才嗯了一声。

“怎么了，今天这么心不在焉的？看来是我努力不够啊。”卡卡西半开玩笑的逗带土。

身下的人转过头，粗喘着呼吸，眯着眼睛望向卡卡西，“我、我有点累了，卡卡西，今天早点结束吧。”

白发男人温柔的轻啄带土嘴角上的疤，下身却更恶劣的狠狠擦着里面的敏感点，使得身下的人全身紧绷，双腿抖的不像样子，肉穴更是变得柔软却又更紧的绞着卡卡西的。

“带土每次都这么说，你以为我还会再上你的当吗？”他把带土抱起来，用他自己的身体压向粗壮的性器，不断地顶撞着他，惹得带土发出一声声的呻吟。

带土无奈了，只能挫败的把头埋进卡卡西的颈间，双手抱着他与他一起沉沦在快感的海洋里。

 

他自己都没有想到还会存活下来，本来是以赴死的决心去赎罪的。可带土没有死成，他活了下来。作为一个四战挑起者就算是活下来也应该会被绞刑吧。不知道鸣人和卡卡西用了什么手段不但把佐助释放，也给了他活下来的一席之地。

虽然大部分的查克拉被封印，但带土为了能更好的赎罪，每天都超负荷工作，还要照顾火影兼房东的一日三餐。他除了不能随便出村之外，其他还是自由的。带土也很感激卡卡西他们能给他这样一个机会，虽然没法立马见到琳，但总有天会去见她的。

本来以为就这样世界安好，安然若素。却没想到跟卡卡西发生了那样的事情。

那天带土刚洗完澡还没来的及穿完衣服就看见同样喝的醉醺醺的凯架着醉酒的卡卡西进了屋，扔给他后就走了。带土开始前前后后的忙碌打理卡卡西，在喂他喝水的时被卡卡西打量了一眼后，就瞪着眼睛看着他的下半身。

带土有点囧，之前也因为他在家里只穿了条短裤半夜翻冰箱的时候被卡卡西撞见嫌弃了一番，他好像特别讨厌看见别人衣衫不整的样子，这跟小时候还真一模一样。带土有些不好意思的拉了拉上衣的下摆，企图能遮挡一下，“我、刚洗完澡，还没来得及……哇！”

却没有料到卡卡西一把抓过带土摁在床上就亲了起来，带土被吓的不轻，一个翻身把卡卡西压住，“卡卡、卡西，你，你这个醉鬼！看清楚了！我不是琳！”带土的舌头都打结了，这混蛋喝醉了竟是这样的吗？

卡卡西笑了一下，如沐春风，连嘴角的痣都闪动着光。手抚上带土的脸侧，摩挲着脸上的伤痕，描绘着它们的轮廓，沙哑着声音说：“带土，我当然知道你是带土。”

带土松了一口气，甩开卡卡西的手，重新拿起水杯靠近卡卡西的唇边，“起来喝口水，然后就睡吧。”

酒醉的男人却没有如他所愿，水一口没喝却啃上了拿水杯的那只手，一点点的舔舐，让手指一点点的松开水杯。洒掉的水淋湿了卡卡西的上衣，也淋湿了带土下身仅穿的一条短裤。卡卡西看着一条条水线沿着带土的大腿滑下，没入下陷的床铺，眼睛变得更深邃。

不再犹豫，卡卡西抱上眼前的人，无奈的叹了口气，仿佛在给自己找借口，斥责带土说：“能别再诱惑我了吗？”说完又重新把人推倒，趁他还没有反应过来之际脱下带土下身唯一的遮羞布，上下其手。

带土被卡卡西摸得舒服的直哼哼，大脑都运转不过来，直到卡卡西的粗大进入带土的后穴，疼痛才使得他唤回一丝理智。

“卡卡西，嗯，你喝醉了。”虽然带土知道要跟卡卡西说清楚两人不该做这种事，话出口却是这句。

“我没醉。”他精神好的很，都能很清楚的看到带土的每一个表情，带土的任何一个表情都能取悦他。

“可是，可是我们不该这样。”带土像是只被野兽抓到的兔子，在临死之际做着最后的挣扎。

卡卡西抵上带土的额头，与他鼻尖相对，用有些哀求的语气说：“带土，帮帮我，好吗？”

全心信任卡卡西的那个人，读不到卡卡西的样子就像是只在祈求兔子说吃不到它就会饿死的老狐狸。觉得命都能给他，这些算得了什么，就当是给卡卡西割块肉了。

认命躺尸的带土任卡卡西为所欲为。

之后的事情一发不可收拾。

在性事上一无所知的带土，并不知道在他身上还有“被开发”这个词语。当带土觉得自己的身体不对劲的时候已经晚了。

每天晚上开始跟卡卡西缠绵的时候，他的前面硬挺起来也就算了，后面的深处竟然会感觉到痒？自己主动的开始分泌肠液，特别想让卡卡西的那个进去挠挠。

啊啊啊，不行！太羞耻了！但每次又忍不住摆动着腰自己寻找舒服。这样太可怕了！如果因为这件事纠缠着卡卡西，他也很困扰吧。

得赶紧结束掉这段关系。

 

 

带土向往常一样早起，在厨房里准备早餐，每天都是做到一半的时候卡卡西会过去帮他一起料理，然后两人一起吃早饭。

本来没什么不同的清晨，卡卡西照常眉眼弯弯的说着“我开动了”。带土很喜欢这样的日常，这也是他还庆幸活着能看到的场景。

但是……

“卡卡西，你是不是也该成个家了？”

停下手中夹菜的动作，卡卡西在怀疑自己是不是听错了。

“就是，娶个温柔的妻子，照顾你之类的。”带土并没有注意到卡卡西的眼神越来越犀利，还在继续说：“而且你该有个孩子，旗木家就只有你一个了，总不能没有人传承吧。”

卡卡西一副游刃有余样子一边吃着早饭一边回带土：“我已经有人照顾了，衣食住行都被照顾的很好。而且旗木家也不会绝种，孤儿院有那么多小孩，我们都能领养个十个八个的。”

“啊，是吗？可是……”带土被他说的有点蒙，可是重点不是这个。

“孩子的话，当然还是自己生的比较好吧。”带土继续努力的旁敲侧击。

卡卡西想了一会后，说：“这个有点困难。”

“为什么？”

“你又不会生。我吃好了，谢谢招待。”说完穿上他拉风的火影袍就窜了。

留下当了机的带土反应了好一会儿，才把脸上布满红晕，“卡、卡卡西是什么意思？！”

 

到了中午的时候，办公室的人陆陆续续的都下去休息了，只有卡卡西坐在办公室里等着他的爱妻便当。

他对带土有邪念早就不是一天两天了。

那个单纯又温柔的人，总是无意间散发出致命的可爱与性感。自从把他领回家的那一天起，大灰狼就开始想着怎么炖兔肉了。

他总是有意无意的吃着带土的豆腐，可这家伙总当成是同性朋友间勾肩搭背的打招呼方式。

朋友会摸你的脖子吗？朋友会咬你的耳朵吗？朋友会贴的你那么紧窥探你的身体吗？

是不是不亲上他的嘴唇，带土永远不知道他的心意。

就算是他穿着族里普通的家居服，卡卡西都能盯出一丝色气。从圆领窥探进去不仅能看到修长的脖颈，还能看到精致的锁骨。卡卡西忍不住伸手去抚摩，却惹得带土红着脸缩着脖子又自己抓挠起来。

原来带土的脖子怕痒。

还有那晚无意间看见只穿一条黑色贴身短裤在冰箱找水喝的带土，那样子就像只在挖洞的兔子，可爱的不得了。可光线打在他身上时，又让带土的好身材无处遁形。本就有邪念的卡卡西，见到这幅光景，自然眼睛迅速舔了一遍带土的脖颈、饱满的胸肌、收紧的腰身、浑圆的翘臀和形状姣好的腿。虽然在心里狂咽口水，但说出的话却是“别在家里不穿衣服就到处乱逛”。

还有那天看见努力用衣服下摆遮挡下半身的带土，让卡卡西理智的最后一根弦也断了。都说了这个笨蛋总是无意间诱惑着他，想亲近他的心情怎么会把持的住呢。

想起每晚带土情难自禁的表情，像只溺水的鱼喊着他的名字，恐怕带土都不知道自己被操哭了。他很容易有感觉，在里面稍微逗弄他一下就一股股的生理泪水往下流。而且带土的身体也被他开发的差不多了，恐怕之后没有卡卡西顶他的后穴，带土永远不能高潮了。

回忆起这些，卡卡西感觉一股热流窜入小腹，下体蠢蠢欲动。

正想着呢，带土便捧着便当盒出现在卡卡西的面前。

“卡卡西，饿了吧，你的午饭。”带土把饭盒放在他的面前。

卡卡西有点愧疚。带土对他很好，总是很用心的照顾他，自己却总是想着怎么索取带土更多的关注。

他抱上眼前的人，“不着急，让我先充充电。”然后手开始不老实的往下滑，捏起了带土的屁股蛋儿。

带土疑惑卡卡西今天是怎么了，在办公室做这种事情。带土扭捏挣扎着想推开埋在他怀里的人，却没想到卡卡西得手直接转到胸前用拇指搓着他的两粒乳头。

“啊……卡卡西你疯了！大白天的，这里是办公室！”

看着带土挺立的乳尖撑起衣服的样子真是可爱的不得了，起身把带土压倒在办工作上，膝盖习惯性的分开他的双腿，用大腿磨着他的私处。

“带土，现在没有人，就陪陪我吧。”卡卡西粗喘着声音在带土耳边吹气，如同念着咒语。

带土被挑逗的浑身颤抖，他也能感受到卡卡西那里散发出来的热度。他不知道卡卡西今天抽什么疯，是天太热只知道发情了吧。

“卡卡西……那个，我用嘴帮你口吧……”带土知道卡卡西要折腾起来是没完没了的，他可不想下午抖着腿去工作。

卡卡西听后，摁着带土亲了好一会儿，然后扶起他整理好衣衫，“剩下的我们还是晚上继续吧。”看着像逃一般消失的带土，卡卡西第一次觉得自己禽兽不如。

是不是每次都欺负太过了，竟把带土逼到这种份上。卡卡西开始反省。

 

在一旁的播放着搞笑节目的电视仿佛成了摆设，但也算是代替了灯的功能。

沙发上的两人以不明觉厉的姿态呈现着，电视的光打在带土的背上，随着他的动作身体的明暗分界线以不同的角度描绘出精致的背部肌肉线条。

他埋在卡卡西的腿间，努力的吞吐着狰狞的性器，时不时的还来几个深喉。口水不停的从嘴角溢出，带土小心的不让牙齿碰到，用柔软的舌头去舔着感受着肉棒上暴起的青筋，一手扶着卡卡西的大腿，一手揉捏着睾丸做着按摩。卡卡西摸着带土的头发，把他的头更压向贴近自己。交合的水声不绝于耳，就算是电视机的声音也盖不过去。

只是单方面的为卡卡西口交，带土的身体却越来越有感觉。用腿时不时的去摩擦自己硬挺的分身，但后面的肠穴只能空虚的蠕动着，令带土不自觉的扭着腰。

尝到几滴浓重味道的液体滴入喉中，带土更卖力的动着头和舌头，发出呜呜的声音，用嘴使劲一吸，脸颊的肉凹进去突出额骨，外加一个深喉，挤着卡卡西射出来，直接冲进带土的㗋间。

带土吞下卡卡西的精液，吐出疲软的性器，并用舌头一点点舔干净遗留的精液。红着眼睛看向卡卡西，有些期待的问：“卡卡西，可以了吧。要不今天就这样结束吧，我都给你口了。”

“带土的口技真的是越来越好了。”卡卡西笑眯眯看着脸越来越红的男人，并没有打算放过他：“嘛，不过要结束还早呢，带土还硬着不是吗？”把人压在沙发上后，手伸下抚上小带土，灵活的五指卑劣的挑逗着。带土感觉有电流传入到四肢百骸，挺着腰身把那里更送入卡卡西手里。

“我，我不要紧的，一会我自己就解决了。”

听到这话卡卡西一把捏住了可怜的小带土，痛得带土叫出一声呻吟。

“自己解决？带土，你以为你还能自己解决的了吗？”

卡卡西的另一只手摁着带土的屁眼，那里早就不是紧紧闭合的状态了。就算是没有扩张，那里的小穴也会一张一合的开着小嘴等着投喂。

“我这么辛苦的开拓，你的身体早就离不开我了。带土，你自己说，如果我不操你的话，你还能射出来吗？”卡卡西手上的动作温柔，嘴里却吐出如此无情的话。

带土瞪大眼睛，深入内里的手指又让他有感觉的流出眼泪，不敢置信的看着卡卡西，“卡卡西，你……你怎么会，做这样的事情。喜欢你的人很多吧，上我一个满身伤疤的男人又有什么好处？”

卡卡西不想听带土说这些话，低头吻上了他，用舌头与他极尽缠绵，直到带土无法呼吸才放开他。

“带土，你是我的英雄，你的伤疤是勋章，我爱都来不及，怎么会嫌弃。”

身下的男人被接二连三的信息砸的脑子有点蒙，那卡卡西上他的原因是？

“我喜欢你，会让你觉得很困扰吗？我以为我们早就是一家人了，难道带土不这样想吗？”卡卡西抚上带土左边光洁的侧脸，带土的皮肤细腻又光滑，如果不是为了救他，完整的带土是个不会输给的帅气的男人。也兴庆带土救了他，不然相隔18年的时间，他的这个人早不知道被谁拐到了哪里去。

“不是的，我……”带土见到卡卡西一脸受伤的样子心中总是不忍，“你是我最重要的人，所以是你的话什么都可以的，卡卡西，只要你想要。”带土虽说不清他对这个挚友的感情，但会为他付出所有就是他宇智波带土的答案。

“那好，带土就好好陪着我就可以了。”卡卡西把又精神起来的性器插进带土的小穴里，被填满的感觉让带土主动环上卡卡西的脖子，挺动着腰和屁股索取着快感。

 

带土不知道和卡卡西做了多久，直到全身被操软了射了不知道第几发晕了过去。醒来后不知何时回到了床上，屁股里还含着卡卡西的肉棒。连自己的那里都硬挺着开始吐着几丝白浊。

“卡卡西，你还没完吗？我真的好累了。”

“是啊，带土都不顾我睡了过去，我好伤心啊。”

带土这是第好几次想骂卡卡西了，这个禽兽明天不上班吗？就只知道做做做！

“啊～嗯……啊哈～～～”连自己都是可耻的，都被操醒了还这么有感觉。

卡卡西看着带土又要高潮的样子却退了出来，身下的人一脸疑惑的看着他。

“带土，想快点结束知道怎么做吗？”

掰开自己的腿，带土满面情潮的望着卡卡西：“操我。”

 

过后

卡卡西向大蛇丸讨论了一下黑科技。

自己每天努力耕耘也不能没收获不是？

 

end


End file.
